warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Devstream 128
Devstream #128 aired on May 24, 2019 @ 2pm ET ''' We’re back with what possibly is the last stream before TennoCon 2019. The team has come with their hands full of reveals and updates before we prepare for our radio silence. You can learn more about the 41st Warframe, our plans for a Wukong rework, a peek at some sentient tilesets in the works, either by reading our overview below, or watching the full stream! Housekeeping *We have four Gift of the Lotus alerts live for a full 48 hours following the Devstream. Don’t miss your chance to get: Orokin Catalyst Blueprint, Orokin Reactor Blueprint, 10 x Nitain, and a Shield Disruption Aura. *The Jovian Concord is live on PC! We’re actively monitoring our feedback and bug report forums for this update, so if you want to share your thoughts with us, please use the appropriate sub-forum and/or megathread. *Our console team is hard at work getting the build ready for our XB1 / PS4 / Switch Tenno! Runner Warframe Our 41st Warframe is ready to be unveiled. We won’t be sharing news about his abilities, but they are rooted in mach power and speed. Here’s what he looks like in-arsenal, featuring a curious "PH Redline mode" – wonder what that could mean. The team couldn’t resist, and showed a preview of his first ability. This is very much a work in progress with no balancing passes done, so it is very subject to change: Here’s a preview of his agile animation: And preview of his noble animation: You can also check out his concept art here. Wukong Deluxe Skin The hi-poly is currently being worked on – here’s a preview! Wukong Rework We’ve previously mentioned our plans to rework Wukong, and now we officially have something to share! Our current plans are to release this with the melee combo rework. First Ability: Hair of the King – NEW ability! *This new ability creates a clone of Wukong, following the themes in his lore. The clone does the opposite of your actions – if you’re slashing away with your melee, they’re shooting at enemies, and vice versa. *Here’s a look at his clone, and the changes to his Cloud Walker ability (which you can read about further down): Second Ability: Defy – Taunt and Retaliate *Those of you who are familiar with Wukong, this ability is moving away from permanent invincibility aspect in favour of a more active playstyle. Defy will allow players to make use of small windows of invulnerability while they “taunt” at enemies, followed by a reflection of the damage taken. *This will also work with his clone, meaning you can reflect back even more damage when used strategically. Third Ability: Cloud Walker – Speed and Crits *Cloud Walker’s core functionality hasn’t changed much, but it now moves much faster. *The longer you stay in the cloud, the bigger your crit chance bonus upon exiting. *Attacking will let you exit as well. Four Ability: Primal Fury - Combos *Damage increased! *Will use a Baruuk-styled metre. *Makes use of the new combo system coming that will allow for more distance-closing attacks, AOE attacks, and more. Here’s it in action: Melee Finishers Speaking of melee, here’s a look at what Geoff has called “Hero moment” finishers. These would be rare and occur only at the end of the fight on a specific enemy who will have extended drops if you decide to finish them in this way. This is not the new look of all finishers, but an added flair in-mission tied to a rare enemy type with this functionality. Other Tidbits *We’re currently reviewing and discussing feedback about the looting changes that went live with the Jovian Concord. It’s not our goal to have players feel like they’re forced into one certain loadout, so we’re exploring options to address this. Stay tuned! *Melee Phase 2 (with new combos) will not ship before TennoCon. *There is potential for addition of the Nox Gun and Ghoul Rictis Saw into the Heavy Weapon Class. *Corpus ship tiles are currently being remastered! *Steve mentioned that potential Wolf of Saturn Six-themed Saturn tiles are being discussed. *New rendering engine is in the works. *RTX is on our minds but isn’t something coming to Warframe in the near future. *Crossplay isn’t on our radar, but cross-progression is. We’re still discussing the best way to approach this. NEW WAR SPOILERS BELOW We’ve prepared some concept art to share. And some actual in-game tours of the tile. Are you ready to see it? Yes? Ok, keep on scrolling. Concept Art In-Game That’s all we have this week! Have a good weekend, Tenno! Source: Devstream 128 Overview ---- Source: Coming Soon: Devstream #128!